Mary Sue's Fushigi Birthday
by Ms. Broccoli
Summary: The sichiseishi visit the beloved Mary Sue for her birthday! Retarded MS fic


A/N: SoulBlade: Fun, fun, a Mary Sue spoof.  
  
Bob: Yeah, fun, whatever.  
  
SoulBlade: Oh, shut up, party pooper.  
  
Voice22: Heh heh, she said-  
  
Bobbett: Disclaimer! NOW!  
  
SoulBlade: Great, Somebody's back to being a bossy bitch.  
  
Voice22: Ooh, oooh, I know who it is! I know who it is! Its Bobbett, isn't it? I know its Bobbett!  
  
SoulBlade: ^_^ Duh.  
  
Bobbett: Grrrr...  
  
SoulBlade: Anyway, I don't own any of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi in the story. Technically, I don't think I can legally own Mary Sue either. Oh well, I wouldn't want to own her anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary Sue's Fushigi Birthday  
  
It was the evening before Mary Sue's 14th birthday. Mary Sue's dad came home from working at Uncle Bill's Pancake House with a sad, sullen look on his face.  
  
"Mary Sue," he said sadly, "money's a little tight this year. I'm very sorry, but I won't be able to get you any birthday presents this year."  
  
Mary Sue was very sad, but not being a materialistic person and understanding her father's position, she smiled weakly and told her father it was okay, and she'd have a great birthday anyway. After all, its not everyday you turn 14!  
  
Far away, in the Universe of the Four Gods, Sky and Earth world, the seven Suzaku Seishi sensed something was wrong in the other world.  
  
"Oh no, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed, picking it all up with his neato chi power, "Mary Sue's not getting any birthday presents this year no da!"  
  
Hotohori jumped to his feet and said in a noble voice, "We must do something! She's so wonderful and everyone loves her, she deserves presents!"  
  
The rest of the seishi nodded determinedly and put their heads together to think of a plan.  
  
Meanwhile, Mary Sue was sitting on her couch, staring sadly out at the beautiful evening out the window. The sunset was beautiful it was like it was trying to cheer Mary Sue up. Of course, that was in actuality, very likely, for everyone and everything loved Mary Sue. After all, it was impossible not to. She sighed, for she was really looking forward to getting those Pokemon videos and Joys of Cooking book her dad had said he was going to get her. But she understood, and simply sighed again.  
  
She got up, deciding to go to bed, and sleep in late tomorrow because it would be Saturday. Suddenly, she stopped. There was a crash in the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered what could be making the noise. It may be a burglar! She thought. Mary Sue was a black belt in 7 different types of martial arts, so she was well prepared to pound the villain until he saw the error of his ways.  
  
Mary tiptoed to the kitchen ready to defend herself. She certainly was surprised by the sight she saw! The Suzaku Sichiseishi piled on the floor, with the phoenix god sitting on top of them, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Happy Birthday Mary Sue-chan!!" he said. The sichiseishi then struggled out of the pile and gathered happily around Mary Sue.  
  
"We heard ya don't get any $%*@# presents this year!" Tasuki exclaimed, "so we came ta %^&#@celebrate your %$^&@ birthday with ya!"  
  
Mary Sue was so happy. (despite Tasuki's poor choice of appropriate words)  
  
They all went into the living room and played games and sang songs and baked a cake for Mary Sue and ate the cake and had lots of fun. "Well, Mary Sue, even though it's not your birthday yet, we're going to give you your presents now, because tomorrow morning, your dad might not appreciate 8 strange men in your house," Nuriko winked.  
  
Tasuki was the first. He handed Mary Sue a small package, and she opened it to discover Tasuki's got her...Pikachu earrings!  
  
"Heh heh," Tasuki laughed, holding back his flame colored hair to reveal he, too, was wearing Pikachu earrings, "Now we can $#@&* match!"  
  
The next was from Tamahome, who gave her a card, because he was too cheap to buy her a present, which said stuff like, "Happy Birthday, we love you, such and such..."  
  
The next present was from Hotohori. The package was so big it took up the whole living room, squashing everyone, but Mary Sue managed to unwrap it, and it was a 4 wheeler! Hotohori smiled happily, while quickly checking to see if he looked okay in the side mirror.  
  
The next present was from Mitsukake. He got her Flinstone's chewable vitamins and a heating pad that you lay on when your stressed or your back hurts and such.  
  
"That's not all!" Mitsukake smiled at Mary Sue. Mary Sue was already sick with a cold or a flu or whatever, so Mitsukake held up his hand and a bunch of green bubbles surrounded Mary Sue, and she was instantly better from any sickness she'd ever had. Mitsukake nodded, "That's my real present." Next was Chichiri. He gave her a little card, and inside was a gift certificate that said, "Good for five times of blissful happiness whenever you're depressed for the rest of your life (no da!)!" "Does that mean-" Mary Sue began to ask, but Chichiri cut her off.  
  
"Yep, no da!" He removed his mask *drool* and all the troubles or worries or sadness she ever had melted away when she looked at his amazingly gorgeous face. And he was so incredibly drool-a-licious that she found a new inner peace or something, and everything seemed right with the world. And-  
  
Bob: SoulBlade!! This story is about MARY SUE. NOT Chichiri  
  
SoulBlade: ^.^;;; Oops, I kinda got carried away.  
  
And next was Nuriko's. Nuriko held a package in all purple wrapping paper that matched his hair, with a big purple bow, but he didn't give it to Mary Sue. He smiled and winked, "Gomen, Mary Sue-chan, but you can't open my present till tomorrow."  
  
Mary Sue pouted, but said ok.  
  
And last, Chiriko came forward.  
  
"Mary Sue," he said, blushing heavily in his cute little way, "if it's all right, I'd like to give you your present privately, so I don't embarrass you."  
  
He lead her away to another room, and (of course) all the seishi followed, pressing their ear up to the door and whispering things like, "Go, Chiriko!" and "My, our little Chiriko is growing up so fast!"  
  
Inside the other room, Chiriko, still blushing cutely, said, "Well, Mary Sue, here is my present to you."  
  
And he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
  
Mary Sue swooned, to say to the least.  
  
Chiriko stepped back, redder than ever, "I love you, Mary Sue."  
  
The rest of the night passed somewhat quickly, and before Mary Sue knew it, she had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
She woke up early the next morning, earlier than her dad, and wandered downstairs. She was surprised to see a bright purple package on the living room couch, but then remembered that Nuriko had said she had to wait till her birthday morning to open his present. Mary Sue wandered over to the tree, and excitedly opened Nuriko's present. Inside was a small card that said, "Good for a visit from the Suzaku sichiseishi anytime you want, for the rest of your life!" in Nuriko's beautiful cursive. Then, below it, in Tasuki's....er, interesting writing, it said, "We $*#& love ya Mary Sue!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobbett: Gods, you just couldn't shut up about Chichiri.  
  
SoulBlade: .... That's a bad thing?  
  
Bob: :P  
  
SoulBlade: Hey reader, REVIEW! 


End file.
